A Spot Of Quidditch
by enomix
Summary: Cormac McLaggen asks Cho Chang for help in Quidditch pracitce... but is that really what he wants? In response to THREE marvelous challenges. Please read, it's quite funny. Note: the cover is original fanart made by Random Mumble especially for this story. Cheers!
1. Some Quidditch

**Here's the beggining of my two/three-shot for three challenges. Fascinating, I know.**

**Please review! (:**

**Credits: whispered touches' Pretty Little Liars Challenge; the infamous dollface's I Love You Challenge; and White Ferret's Alliterated Pairings Challenge. Thanks to all three of you! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cormac, Cho, or the HP world, no matter how hard I wish I did. It all belongs to JKR, except for the plot, which I came up with myself. **

**ENJOY!**

**A/N: This story is in Cormac's POV**

_

* * *

This isn't going to work_, a little-voice in my brain nagged. Oh god, what was I doing talking to myself? For goodness' sake, I would get compared to Loony Lovegood soon. And that would not be good for my repertoire as Cormac McLaggen.

I spotted her coming out of the library, and decided to act now before I lost control of my brain completely.

"Cho! Hey- CHO!" he called.

The girl turned around, startled. Great first impression I was giving her. _Stick to the plan,_ I reminded myself.

She came closer to me and looked at me questioningly.

"What do you want, McLaggen?"

"Well, you know that Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts are soon..."

"Yes..."

"I was wondering if you could help me practise."

She looked surprised at my suggestion. I could practically read her mind- she was probably thinking why I asked her, but flattered all the same. I had that effect on ladies. They just love me.

"Erm.. . right. And you're asking me, because?"

Told you she'd ask.

"Well, I've seen you in other games, and although you're a seeker you're good. And to tell you the truth, you're the only one I thought would be up for the job."

Cho blushed. "Well- alright."

I smiled.

"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 8 then? It's going to be so crowded in the evening that I thought maybe later would be clearer, and better practise thus."

"Okay. Bye Cormac!" she agreed, and headed off to her next class.

I wasn't just McLaggen anymore.

* * *

_Later that evening, at dinner._

"What's up, Cormac?" asked Katie Bell.

"Nothing. I just can't believe she declined my offer to Hogsmeade."

Katie looked confused. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

Katie rolled her eyes, as if she knew I was upset about just being dumped, not by whom.

"What do you expect? She's liked Ron Weasley for practically all of her Hogwarts life. And done start on how wonderfully handsome and irresistible you are. I'm done with those speeches."

"But she doesn't talk to me... and I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, Katie. It's a small school."

"Not small enough," she replied, smugly.

So it was Ron she liked, was it? Well, he was also going to try out, probably... right then, he'd get his share of trouble. That half-brained nitwit was going to pay for ruining my image.

* * *

_At the Quidditch Pitch, quarter to eight._

Cho was nowhere to be seen when I got the pitch, and I looked at my watch. Great, fifteen minutes early. This was really weird. I was always fifteen minutes _late_ to any date. Even if it wasn't an official one.

That was rule number one. Every occasion when you plan to go somewhere with a person of the opposite sex was a date. No exceptions.

Then I suddenly realized that I didn't have my broom. Okay, now I was going to look real stupid, but before I could _accio_ it to me, Cho appeared.

"Hi," she said smiling. One point pour moi.

"Hello. I kind of forgot my broom," I explained, feeling extremely ridiculous.

Rule number two. Never ever make a fool of yourself in front of a girl on said date.

So that was one broken.

To my surprise, Cho just chuckled, summoned it herself and gave it to me. I thanked her, and looked at her properly for the first time. She was wearing her Ravenclaw Quidditch robes (which looked extremely good on her), mild make-up, just some eyeliner and blush (hey- I'm a guy, but I am a date expert, I have to know about make-up to evaluate the day afterwards). Her black hair was pulled up in a high but messy bun on her head, and some crazy strands had already fought their way out of the hair band.

So basically, she looked irresistible.

"Right. Should we start with you just sort of throwing the Quaffle at me?" I suggested. She agreed, so I opened the case Madam Hooch had kindly lent to me containing the Quidditch balls, and took out the Quaffle.

We practiced that for about an hour, and it soon got dark.

"I guess that's enough for today. Tomorrow at the same time?" I suggested, knowing that she had Quidditch practice herself that day, but hoping she'd be the one to reschedule.

"I have Quidditch practice," Damn! I'm better than Trelawney, "but I can make it... at 9."

I raised an eyebrow.

So this girl was trying to challenge me, huh? That was fine, fine, fine. Curfew was at 10, but hey- no one in _my_ room was going to start looking for me if I wasn't up. They're used to my midnight –how to put it- dates.

* * *

During breakfast the next day, I couldn't help but look across at the Ravenclaw table, in hope for spotting Cho. Quite frankly, she was extremely attractive, worthy of at least a few dates from the Gryffindor Sex God. Not that anyone actually called me that... but there was no need to. Let's face it, any normal student in their right minds would _kill_ to have the looks and charm I have.

She was eating a piece of toast, with orange marmalade spread all over, almost spilling from the excess of it. Cho realized that I was looking at her, and locked my gaze as she took another bite.

God, she was so damn hot.

I must confess that I never get too fond of who I go out with. My reputation is extremely "just a fling", and that's the way I like it. One of my ex-girlfriends used to say that I was scared of commitment. That wasn't true.

I just haven't found the one girl that I can hang out with for more than a few weeks and still be interested in. And does it hurt to break a few hearts in the meantime?

Take that foolish Hermione Granger for example. Likes her best friend for years. Turns down the hottest guy in school for a half-witted carrot, and still hasn't told him her feelings. You have to live life, for goodness' sake. Ok, probably that weasel is perfect for Granger, but would it hurt her to go out with me a few times, have some fun and make him jealous in the process? In fact, it might even help her.

"Why are you so dreamy this morning, Cormac?" sniggered Katie Bell.

I was starting to think that she might like me, considering the number of times she'd purposely pissed me off. But I wasn't going to go out with her yet, not if a breakup could jeopardize my chances of getting on the team. With Potter as captain, well, break his friend's heart and I'd be kicked to where You-Know-Who lives.

"I was just thinking."

She looked even more shocked.

"THINKING? Cor-mac-Mac-Lag-gen... THINKING? Either a) you're under the Imperius curse, or b) I'm in a seriousely messed up dream."

Trust her to piss me off again.

"I am perfectly capable of thinking, thank you. I would like to add that it's not just looks that I have," I replied, smirking.

Katie rolled her eyes. Wasn't she doing that a lot lately?

"Whatever. Just don't infect me with whatever personality disorder you've gotten."

* * *

"Oi! McLaggen!" called one of the Weasley twins as I headed off to my dormitory.

What the hell did they want with me? Maybe to stay away from their brother... they know how I can be sometimes.

"What d'ya want, Weasley?"

"Less of the attitude, and Mr. Weasley to you," he snapped, grabbing my shoulders.

This was getting really awkward. I shoved his hand off my shoulders, and glared at him.

"Fine. Master Fred, would you kindly explain the purpose of you addressing me?" I said, sarcastically.

He fumed. And yet another point for my amazing self. I should seriousely get my own house- I'd win the Cup alone.

"I'm George. And leave-Katie-alone. I don't know what you want to do with her, and I don't even care, but you I am _not_ going to let you hurt her. So back off."

Right, let me get this straight. George Weasley was telling me to back off a girl? That wouldn't do. He had no power over me whatsoever... but this was serious gossip. Why was he so upset? It could have been Johnson or Spinnet-but no, it was Weasley. _George_ Weasley. And then I knew. I knew a bit of information that was going to kill him if someone found out. Ah, destiny favoured me today.

"You like her, don't you? No, don't answer that. I know you do. Now look here, carrot-hair, you can have your chaser. I have no intention of hurting her –to put it as you did- and I never probably will. However, if she likes me, I can do nothing about it. And I don't like to disappoint. So why don't you just get a grip, ask her out, and forget this conversation because it wouldn't have been happening if you told her your feelings?"

Redhead looked shocked. Well, it was about time someone pulled him back to earth. Hello? There was no way he could just dream like that.

"Just... keep away from her."

I sighed, and left to my dormitory.

* * *

I decided to look especially dashing for Cho and my second date. I put on a khaki shirt, with a pair of jeans and a pair of black muggle shoes called Converse that my mother had found on her many trips to the muggle shops. Of course, I was against anything muggle publicly, but frankly I hadn't been able to resist smuggling them in to school. They were really comfortable, looked extremely cool, and just hilarious.

Then I chose to mess up my hair into that not-really-a-hairdo that the girls seemed to swoon over so much.

She'd be drooling.

Once part one of the get-ready-for-date phase was finished, I went on to phase two: attentions to the girl. I opened the dorm window and summoned a bunch of roses, which, surprisingly, came into my hands in a nice and elegant bouquet. Then, I sprayed on No.666 by Chanel, which was an imitation of the muggle cologne that my father had made while having one of his potions moments. It didn't smell like anything, but to all the girls around, it smelled of whatever they wanted to. Say someone really liked grapefruit. Well, it would spell like grapefruit to them. It was to make you extra-irresistible. And was my secret weapon.

Phase three: arrange the catering

I went down to the kitchens through one of the secret passageways, and asked the house elves there if I could have some strawberries, chocolate, two butterbeers and a bottle of firewhisky. They happily obliged, although one of them looked doubtful of giving me the alcohol, but when I told him that I might be recommending him to my uncle, who was a friend of the minister, because he needed a house-elf, he was all smiles.

I shrunk the foods, and put them into my pocket.

* * *

By the time I reached the Quidditch Pitch at nine, Cho was waiting, flying on her broom in the rain. It had started to do so on my way out, which was another stroke of luck for me because I could just use the precipitation as an excuse to go to the Room of Requirement instead, on our date.

When she saw me, she smiled from ear to ear, and flew to where I was.

"You don't have your broom," she observed surprised.

I laughed.

"It started to rain, so I changed my robes and brought an umbrella instead."

She grinned. "So... we're not flying then?"

I smiled wickedly. "No. I thought you might like a proper date."

Cho frowned, considering. I didn't remind her, but our last practice was date, so she didn't have to be that uncomfortable. But somehow, I thought that it wouldn't optimize her too much.

"So- a date? Would I be your," she paused, "girlfriend then?"

Shit, this wasn't going the way I planned.

"If you want to be," I said, just on the safe side.

Cho smiled suddenly.

"That would be nice."

Phew. Another wait off my shoulders. I was sure that my reputation wasn't going to bear another dump. I smiled back at her to show her that I was glad about her choice, and took her hand.

"Then, let's go see the fantastic Caribbean sunset."

Cho stopped. "Huh?"

I smirked. "Just follow me."

We reached the seventh floor and I walked in front of the entrance three times thinking to myself, _I need to reach the sunset at a Caribbean island with a place for me and Cho._

A magnificent door made of coconut tree wood appeared.

"After you, m'lady," I bowed, holding the door open to her.

She giggled, and went inside.

As soon as I saw how the inside was, I was breathtaken.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is on its way! Please review, I'd love to hear some tips or if it's any good. (:**


	2. The Room of Requirement

_**Thank you to my wonderful beta Slytherin Head. This would not have been possible without you. And to all of my readers and reviewers, especially Sango's Counterpart, who left a really long review. And to everyone else as well :) **_

_**Enjoy! !**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, a) I wouldn't be on this site b) this story would be published and c) You would have to pay me to read it. So, since none of these things are true, you can guess (correctly) that I don't own Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Cormac McLaggen or anyone or any place in this story. I only own the plot. Glad we got over with that.**_

_**Reviews are very much appreciated! *hint hint***_

The Room of Requirement had exceeded all my expectations, and this was truly the best date I'd ever been able to give to a girl.

There were no ceiling, no walls, and no floors. Just a sandy beach**; **with palm trees, and a fantastic pinkish sunset reflecting on the clear water. In the middle of the beach was a picnic cloth on the floor, with a basket next to it.

"Wow," breathed Cho.

I was just too happy to say anything. When I finally recovered from the beauty of it all, I led Cho to the picnic area, and took out the contents of my pockets, putting them on the cloth, and bringing them back to their original size.

Cho looked just as dazed as me. There was a soft, wondering and astounded look stuck to her face. It amazed me, how she could look so out-of-the-world and yet down to earth. If that made any sense, which I doubt it did. There it went again, my Loony Lovegood conscience. Maybe we all had a bit of strange in ourselves.

We were both sitting down on the typical red and white cloth on the floor. Cho took a strawberry in her hand, and started to munch on it slowly.

"You really went to so much trouble, Cormac."

I smiled as she said my name. It sounded so sweet with her voice. Not like the numerous times I'd been called by my various exes, which made me sound like I was dirt.

"You know," I said, desperate to impress her, "you can listen to the sea from seashells, even if you aren't there."

She grinned. "I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason, you know."

Right, that was true. I'd never dated a Ravenclaw before, so maybe that was why I was so nervous around her?

I gently picked up a soft beige curly shell with brown dots on it, and held it to my ear.

"EEEEEEK!"

Cho got up quickly, shocked at my –well– incredibly high-pitched scream.

"Are you okay Cormac?"

I nodded, cluthchingmy ear as it started to bleed. A bloody hermit crab just _had_ to be living in the shell I picked up. And of course, it couldn't just stay scared inside like any normal crab, no it just _had_ to pinch my ear. Seriously, I thought the Caribbean was supposed to be a calming place, not somewhere where random crabs attack you.

"What happened?"

"A hermit crab pinched my ear!"

Cho started having a laughing fit. Honestly, I couldn't be _that_ ridiculous... could I?

"You should've looked inside before you held it to your ear. Like this one," she gestured, giving him another seashell,**(.)** "This one doesn't have anything inside. Listen to the waves," she added dreamingly.

I hesitated before taking the small shell in my hands. It was a soft grey colour, and reminded me a lot of a silver snitch. "I dunno," I finally answered. "Maybe you should listen to it, I'm pretty sure my eardrum's blasted already."

Cho shrugged, held it up to her ear and lay down on the sand. I suddenly realized how close I had been to impressing her, and decided to give her another go.

"Did you know the floral reefs of Australia are supposed to be in danger? I wish I could help them. I just love fish and algae and everything."

Green guys always get a little extra appreciation, but I was starting to doubt it from the look on Cho's face. My date suddenly looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Surely you mean the _coral_ reefs?" Right, big mistake. She was a Ravenclaw, and if I tried impressing her with my fantastic knowledge instead, I was sure that my reputation might face yet another downfall... I _really_ needed to get my act together.

_You're Cormac McLaggen_, I reminded myself. _You're the Gryffindor King, the desire of the whole school. You can get any girl, Ravenclaw or not_. And with my self-confidence boosted, I unexpectedly lay beside her and took her hand in mine.

Cho looked at me, a caring glint in her eyes. I slowly took my other hand, reached for her cheek, brought it towards my lips, closed my eyes, and...

"Aggh!" We both cried as a ginormous wave swept over us, leaving us soaking wet.

Cho giggled all of a sudden, and I joined in her laughter, as we both stood up, and she reached out for her wand. That's when I realized that her robes were clinging to her body, and she looked more amazing than ever. In fact, more fantastic and beautiful than any girl I'd ever dated. And that was saying something. She would've murmured a drying spell, if it wasn't for the fact that I interrupted her.

"No! Don't dry yourself."

Cho raised an eyebrow, smirking. "And why shouldn't I, McLaggen?"

This is where years and years of practice comein handy. I would have her eating out of my palm... soon, anyway. She started moving closer to me. I could see the drops of Caribbean seawater refusing to let go of her eyebrows. One fell down her cheek, and I couldn't resist myself anymore.

Ever so softly, I pressed my lips to hers. They were soft, softer than the sand we were standing on, and the kiss we shared was unlike all the others I had given before. Usually, I ended eating the face off the girl, and vice versa, and it would be something quick, passionate, and violent. But with her... it was like I was twelve again, kissing a girl innocently for the first time ever. With Cho, it was like nothing else mattered, and I could practically feel her soul blending with mine while our kissed touched.

I lost track of time, and I cannot say how long we stood there, embracing, our lips locked... but I do know that when she slowly pulled away I felt like the Dementors were sucking my soul out of me. But her smile, so radiant, made me happy again.

I suddenly felt really confused. Had I really just experienced the best kiss of my life, and hadn't done anything except touch her lips? Had life been playing a trick on me all these years?

"That...was..."

"Perfect." She finished, smiling for the umpteenth time. I could get used to that face.

"I love the way you smile."

Cho blushed, and that made me love her face even more. Every detail of her was beautiful and I suddenly realized what I was thinking. Could she really be the person I had been waiting for?

She looked at her wristwatch, and let out a faint squeak as she saw that it was almost eleven.

"We should be going..."

I could only nod. Words failed me.

At breakfast, Katie ignored me, and chatted with the Weasley twins the whole time. Come to think of it- what the hell were they doing here? They'd left with Umbridge. I can't believe I hadn't noticed before.

"Weasley!" I called, and one of the redheads looked at me.

"Hello Mr. McLaggen-or do you want me to call you something else? Something more grand? Like perhaps-"

"-The Idiot-"

"-Who Lived?"

So they weren't at school anymore, and they still had a license to taunt me? No one offended me. Or at least, no one got away with it.

"Should I call you two the Boys Who Ditched then? What in Merlin's name are you doing here is what I'd like to know."

The two blood-traitors looked at me sniggering.

"Oh, is _that_ what you're so worried about, McLaggy? Why-"

"-we've come back to haunt you?"

Were they never going to stop finishing each other's sentences? Seriously, these guys needed to visit a psychologist or something. It couldn't be normal.

One of them sighed.

"Well, if it will make you feel better to know, we've come to see our dear brother Ronald try out for the Quidditch team, get in, and kick your ass on the way."

I snorted. "That won't be happening. You shouldn't have wasted your precious gold coming here, seeing as you're barely in a place to be sparing Galleons, and secondly, it's your brother's ass who's going to get kicked, not mine."

They just erupted into fits of laughter, and Katie looked our way before smiling briefly at me and turning to Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, who had also come to visit.

I spotted Cho leaving the Great Hall. Her hair was sleek and fell like a waterfall, beautiful as always, but I felt intimidated by her presence. I needed some space to figure out exactly what my relationship with her was.

Firstly, I had intended it to be one more of my expert flings. Quick, over in a week or so, no harm done. But then- something happened, something I couldn't explain. Being with her made me feel like a five-year-old again, discovering the world. And I felt so insecure and at loss, when I was around her. It was like first love. But hell- I didn't _love_. Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor Sex God did _not_ love.

Until now at least.


	3. A Slight Problem

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update, and I'll get the last one in soon… yes, I am afraid it will end in one or two chapters (depending on how long I make everything).**

**Thanks to SlytherinHead for betaing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I don't even own the pairing –White Ferrets came up with that in her Alliterated Pairings competition.**

_During the afternoon, in the Library._

It was raining outside, and I hadn't talked to Cho the whole day. She'd been in front of me in Charms, but hell, I was just too uncertain about what exactly I wanted. She seemed like more than just a doll to me...

"You're Cormac McLaggen, right?" asked a third-year Slytherin girl, shyly.

I raised an eyebrow. When there was a girl that didn't know who I was, hell would freeze over.

So basically it was impossible.

"Of course I am. What is it that you want?" I said, smirking.

The Slytherin blushed a Gryffindor red, and mumbled something about Slughorn, a party, and shoved a piece of parchment in my hands before running off.

Typical inexperienced action after my fabulous charm. I opened the parchment curiously.

_Professor H. Slughorn invites you to the Slug Club's Christmas party! Tonight, at 21:00 at said Slug Club director's office. Bring along a date, and have some fun!_

HA! A perfect place for me and Cho to go together... all I needed was to find her.

"Hello, Cormac."

Speak of the devil.

"Hi. Listen, would you like to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me?"

Cho's face lightened, but then fell.

"I can't, as much as I want to. Detention with Filch."

That son-of-a-squib! No wait- that Squib! Ruining my Cho plan? Ugh, the sooner _he _got detention the better. I could get Peeves to do something perhaps…

"What have you done?"

Cho frowned sourly.

"He caught me on the way back to my common room after our date."

Shit. No, no, no, no, no. This _could not_ be. No one, and I repeat _**no one**_gets in detention after a date with Cormac McLaggen. Filch was going to get it good.

"I'm sorry. I should've accompanied you back or something," I consoled, trying to erase any chances of me getting the blame. Girls can be so ridiculously dramatic sometimes. "Then I would've been able to be with you in detention. At least we would've been together."

Cho smiled, but shook her head.

"It's fine, Cormac. Have fun at the party, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. I've got to practice some Quidditch now before detention, to improve my Wronksi Feint, and go over some high-sky diving. I bet Filch will make me clean the toilets by hand or something. See you."

And she left me there by the shelves, with that stupid clueless expression on my face.

That didn't mean that it wasn't sexy though.

_In the common room, the evening_

"Excuse me, McLa- I mean, Cormac."

I looked up to see Hermione Granger in front of me, smiling. The bookworm smiling… at me? I'm not saying that a girl smiling at me isn't unusual, I mean, it's like breathing for me, but her? I thought she was with Weasley.

An alarmingly high-pitched cry of "Wonnie!" cleared up my doubts as no other than Lavender Brown jumped up from the couch next to me and ran at the redhead coming inside the portrait hole, flinging her lips at his. Soon, the two were sharing an armchair and eating the other's face off.

Who knew that the Weasel would end up snogging someone senseless one day?

Hermione cleared her throat next to me, and muttered something about "talking somewhere else," and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the portrait hole and into the corridor.

"Now we can have a –civilized– conversation without any rude interruptions. Will you go to Slughorn's party with me, Cormac?"

I must've looked like I was being stunned, because she mumbled "Forget it." and started to walk away.

"Wait, Grang- Hermione." I was surprised at my own answer. The Cho affair was getting to my head. But then I thought of how absurd it would be if the Cormac McLaggen appeared at a party without a date. The idea was so bizarre that I felt that my reputation could be damaged gravely if I showed up alone. So I agreed.

"I'll go with you."

Cho was going to kill me.

**Evil, yes I am.**

**Review? :)**


	4. On the Train

The party was a disaster.

First off, Hermione ditched me under the mistletoe, leaving me under the hideous doorway, my eyes closed and my lips stretched out to kiss an invisible being. Thank Merlin no one but the Loony girl had seen me…. and of course, I had told her I was stretching my lips. She didn't inquire.

Secondly, people kept coming up and talking to me. Okay, I guess I _am_ the hottest, most-brilliant, best Keeper at Hogwarts, but I never got to eat any of the delicious red and green frosted cupcakes in front of me. Talk about irony –Dumbledore was really getting into this house unity stuff… but cupcakes?

Anyway, I was getting bored when a decent looking fifth-year Ravenclaw (that looked oddly familiar) approached me and let it slip that she was getting bored too. She pulled me behind a curtain, and locked my lips with hers… and I didn't do anything to stop her. I guess I should've, but when you're Cormac McLaggen, it gets kind of hard to resist all of the temptations that come your way.

Then all of a sudden, I felt the absence of her lips, and instead, her soft hand slapped my cheek in an aggressive act of punishment.

"Aghh! What in the name of Merlin's seventeenth wife was that for?"

"That was for cheating on my cousin, Cho, you asshole. She told me to keep an eye on you."

So that was where the familiarity came from –she was related to Cho. And I had just made out with her behind a curtain, in the middle of Slughorn's abnormal Christmas party.

Perfect.

"Why you little bitch!"

She smirked, her eyes glinting with victory and fury.

"You're a good kisser, McLaggen. Too bad that Cho's lips won't touch yours again…"

The smirk vanished off her features as she slapped me again, her palm less soft and more hostile this time.

Oh, shit.

* * *

I got up with a sore face that morning. Chris Thompson, one of my roommates asked me if I'd gotten into a fight with one of the Weasley twins. They wish.

But I took his comment as a warning and revived my face with the Dorian's Ultra-Soft Highly Refreshing Plum-Scented Moisturizing Gel.

Winking at my handsome self in the extensive mirror of my dormitory, I realized that although there was still a rosy glow to my cheeks, the throbbing had gone, and what was left was a thoroughly irresistibly sexy Cormac McLaggen.

Not that it'd be of any use, since Cho's freak of a cousin was going to go tell me off.

* * *

I avoided looking at the Ravenclaw table at breakfast. Katie stared at me oddly from across the table, as I had chosen her spoon as my gaze, in order to stop my gaze from wandering over to the dining bookworms.

As I ate my cereal, I couldn't help but smack myself internally for my stupidity the previous night. What the hell was wrong with me? First I was falling head over heels for the Ravenclaw Seeker, then I was snogging her cousin and now…

Well, that was the question, wasn't it?

Katie must've spotted my uneasiness, because she soon started quizzing me with questions about what the hell was wrong with my usual overconfidence and swagger.

"Nothing that concerns you, _Bell_."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever bug that bit you, I'm out of here before it bites me, _McLaggen_."

And she left the Great Hall with one of the Weasley twins, who frowned at me slightly before going through the enormous doors.

My eyes, unfortunately, wandered over to the House table next to the double doors… where I saw Cho sitting with her friend something-or-other Edgecombe (who was wearing enough make-up to beautify the Giant Squid), and –I groaned– her fifth-year cousin.

Regrettably, my stare lingered for too long on the Asian witch's face, who looked up at me from her toast suddenly, and then abruptly looked away in a matter of seconds.

In that moment, I saw her soul spill out from her eyes.

Passion, pity, rage, hurt, suffering, confusion, and could it be… love?

I felt my head swoon, but not from the usual sense of bliss that I usually got after seeing my beloved Seeker's face, but from the confusion and grief of the situation I was in.

"Dude, you comin' upstairs? McGonagall said we need to get our trunks down to the atrium by twelve o' clock, and I ain't done packin' yet."

I looked up, surprised at the outburst from my roommate, Chris. You would've thought that he knew how to shut up.

I nodded, perplexed.

In the turmoil of the week, I had forgotten that I was leaving for the Christmas holidays –oh for Merlin's sake, what was up with fate?

* * *

"All students please hop on to the train! Ya need to get on now, else the train's gonna leave without you. Firs' years, into the firs' three compartments pleas'. Prefects, take goo' care o' them. Students pleas' board the train now!"

I smirked at the sight in front of me. Hagrid kept bellowing out at everyone, and both students and teachers alike kept looking around and calling people over to the train.

Honestly, you think people would have gotten used to routine by now.

"McLaggen! Get onto the train or you won't have a compartment left!" called Katie.

I didn't feel like listening to her after her attitude towards me the last couple of days, but I realized that if I didn't get on soon, I was going to have to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays.

The train was almost full, but I managed to find an empty compartment towards the end of the train. I had pulled out a December edition of _The Quidditch Triumphant_ and started reading an article about the relationship between the way you styled your hair to how fast you could dive, when all of a sudden-

"Can I share this compartm- oh. It's _you_. I'll j-just go."

I looked up from my magazine to see a flustered and teary-eyed Cho leaving my compartment.

"CHO!" I called after her, jumping up from my seat, "Cho! Cho, look can I explain, please?"

She looked at me icily. "There's nothing to explain, _McLaggen_."

I felt my heart sink.

"Please, please, let me just tell you –this is unusual for me too, I –listen, just hear me out okay? Please, just two minutes. Let me explain. I'm begging you, Cho."

She sighed and sat in the seat in front of me.

"Cormac McLaggen begs?"

I ignored her comment, and stared at her shoes to evade her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Cho. These past few days with you have been out of this world. I've never felt something so strong for someone, and I feel so comfortable around you. You're amazing, Cho, and I admire your beauty and charm and your intelligence. You have taught me to believe in what I love, and I thank you for that. You understand the world and people and helped me perceive my surroundings so differently, and I thank you for that."

I plucked up enough courage to finally look at her eyes. They weren't as puffy anymore. A sign? I hoped so. But you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery.

"Yesterday was just so –absurdly confusing and I wasn't thinking properly. I guess that you're upset about me going to the party with Granger and then the little –er– incident with your cousin."

She opened her mouth to speak, but I softly placed one of my fingers on her lips. They were so rosy and smooth. It took all of my self-control to not kiss her again.

"I know that I shouldn't have accepted Granger's offer. But can you imagine me going to a party by myself? I have a reputation; people expect more of me, Cho, and it's hard to live up to it."

"You mean that you needed to satisfy your ego," she replied quietly, but her words pierced my heartbreaker heart like spears.

"Please just listen to me. I'm getting something to eat when, all of a sudden; your cousin comes up, pulls me behind a curtain, smashes my lips with hers, and then slaps me. Do you really think that I _enjoyed_ that? Do you really think I'm capable of cheating on you with your own cousin, Cho? I have a reputation, I know. But I'm not as heartless as they say."

We sat in silence for a while, and it started to rain outside. The raindrops were cascading down our compartment's window sleekly, and I could hear them drilling into the roof above us.

I felt cold.

"I understand you, Cormac." she finally replied.

"I really do, and I want to forgive you… but my heart's just not ready for another heartbreak. My heart's too fragile right now to suffer another disappointment, and knowing what you're like, I'm afraid that although I still like you, I can't go on like this. Cedric two years ago, then Harry, and now _you_. It's just too much for me, Cormac."

She started to cry, and I got up to hug her, but she pushed me away and left the compartment, leaving me alone and heartbroken inside.

The first time I'd been heartbroken.

I looked out of the window; my insides feeling ripped out and shattered. Never had I been talked to like that, dumped so poetically.

The rain was still falling, and I felt like she was up in the sky, crying, and her tears were raindrops.

I felt empty. Emptier than the darkest soul in Azkaban.

And so I confessed what I'd wanted to shout, cry out, and yell at her, but it came out like a whisper to the walls.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**That's my four-shot.**

** Yes, I know, heartbreaking, etc, etc, but I had to do it.**

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review.**

**And don't ask for a sequel, because I won't be writing one (not anytime soon anyway). But look out for more Cormac fics, he's fun to write.**

**Love always, and thank you to all of you who have read this from the start.**

**~enomix**


	5. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

**Prompts:**

_For the Alliterated Pairings Competition_

(assigned by WhiteFerrets and Amy is rockin

"She was tired of looking down, so she looked up"

"Suddenly" –Ashley Tisdale

**Pairing**:

_For the Alliterated Pairings Competition_

(assigned by WhiteFerrets and Amy is rockin)

"Cormac/Cho"

**Quotes**:

_For the Pretty Little Liars Challenge_

(assigned by whispered touches)

"I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, _. It's a small school."

"Not small enough."

"You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery."

_For the I Love You Challenge_

(assigned by the infamous dollface)

"I love the way you smile."

**Special thanks to:**

_SlytherinHead-_ my amazing beta. She rocks. Go visit her profile. Go read her stories. :P I honestly couldn't have done this without you… :)

_Sango's Counterpart_- for submitting the longest review I've ever seen in my life. Thanks for your help Sango!

_Whispered Touches, the infamous dollface-_ for reviewing. Your comments are very much appreciated.

_Aprilflowers96-_ for alerting.

_WhiteFerrets and Amy is rockin- for inspiring me to write this story. _

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!**

**:)**


End file.
